Truth Be Told, Your Love's my Pain
by chinitamari3
Summary: Set in the time where Hope is being brought back to New Orleans. Marcel has come to terms with faithfully helping Klaus rule New Orleans, handle the witches and wolves, deal with his long lost sister and more. But he cannot figure out why the life of a human girl matters so much to the likelihood of all of this. Being shunned for falling in love once, will it happen again?


Chapter One: Allow Me to Introduce Myself

The jazz music that rang through the streets of New Orleans placed a smile upon her face. There was something about the beat of the bass mixed with the soothing whistles of the saxophone and the light keys of the piano that made her heart content. It brought a smile to her face when she could get up and dance freely through the French quarter. New Orleans had been her home since the day of her birth and there was no other place she'd rather be. Lost in thought and dance Marietta failed to notice the eyes that watched her from a distance.

* * *

Marcellus Gerard had been watching her for days on end. He'd discovered almost everything there was to know about her. With Niklaus back in town, he was no longer Vampire King. Klaus had been successful in taking back that title. But with all the research done, he still failed to find the reason why Klaus had him watching this girl day in and day out. He could not deny that she was undeniably beautiful. Her light brown hair fell down to her mid-back with purple streaks that suited what he had studied of her personality. She was about 5'3 with killer curves. Her facial features were that of an angel. Or so he had thought comparable to. He had yet to discover the color of her eyes. Like many others from New Orleans, she enjoyed the pulsating night life of the French quarter, loved good food, was an English major in the local college, had a passion for rock music but fully found comfort in listening to jazz, and so much more. Yet with all the studying, stalking, eavesdropping and watching, he was still blind to why Klaus had him wasting time on not only this girl but a human girl at that.

As if his mind had been read, a shadow dropped beside him and spoke.

"Ah Marcellus, how is our girl today?"

"Just as she was yesterday, the day before that and the day before that." Marcel had to report back to Klaus but that did not stop him from being the smart ass he was every now and then. To this Klaus chuckled.

"Why am I watching a human?" Marcel asked, growing aggravated by the humor Klaus found in this situation and turning to face him.

"All will be revealed in due time." And with that, he swiftly disappeared again. _The King of all vagueness strikes again!_ Marcel thought to himself. Just that little time with Klaus had been enough to distract him from watching her. When he turned to look back, she was gone.

* * *

Feeling a bit tired, Marietta decided to finish off the glass of wine she had been drinking and enjoy one last dance before heading home. As she spun to the sounds pulsing through the restaurant, a wave of dizziness hit her. She started to lose her footing and drift to the side when two arms broke her fall.

"You should be careful when you're dancing and consuming alcohol." She shot up on both feet and faced the man who had caught her.

"Thanks for the help although my fall was hardly due to any over consumption of alcohol." It was true. She had only had about three glasses of wine and that was sparingly spread throughout the night. Regardless, she couldn't help but to feel slight annoyance over his abrupt assumption that she was drunk.

"I meant no offence. I'm Eric." He extended his hand to shake hers with a smile and just as she grabbed his, he pulled her close and whispered _you will follow me around the alley to the back of this street and you will not put up a fight or yell._ As the compulsion would have it, Marietta obediently turned to follow him to the back of the street.

* * *

 _Where in the world could she have gone so quick, she never just disappears like that_! Marcel thought. He scanned the restaurant from across the street, listening closely to the surrounding area. His eyes fell on the shadow of a figure that could be seen walking through the alley. That was all he needed to see to jet across the street and assume it was her.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" Marcel asked as he approached the figure and found her walking right beside him.

"I'm having a quick bite." Eric responded and grabbed Marietta by both arms. Before he could sink his teeth in her, Marcel sent him tumbling back with one swift shove of the shoulders and pulled Marietta protectively behind him. "Better luck next time," he growled.

This infuriated Eric. He slowly got up and lunged at Marcel who in turn landed with his back up against the wall as Eric pinned him. Marcel could feel the strength built up inside his opponent. He knew that he had just been turned. He also knew Klaus had a strict, "no turning," policy placed out of fear of someone creating an army to overrule him with. Which led to his next question, "Who turned you?" To that his opponent laughed and released his grip on Marcel's neck.

"I was chosen by Niklaus Mikaelson! He made me, Eric, this immortal creature. Now I thought vampires were myths until I was given the opportunity to become one." He laughed and turned his back to Marcel. Marcel was not shocked at all by what he heard but he did wonder why Klaus would send someone after the very girl he had him watching. He lunged towards Eric, pinning him to the ground, pounding his fist into his chest and ripping his heart out. As Eric disintegrated, Marcel threw the heart down to the ground and got up to deal with the girl.

* * *

She was confused. She did not know why her body and mind forced her to stay, when she really wanted to go. What had she just witnessed? What where they? How in the world could he just rip his heart out? Why would she even obediently listen and follow him back here? As all these questions ran through her mind, she watched the guy who had come to rescue her get up from his vicious assault and walk to her. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on, he leaned in, looked her in the eye and whispered _none of this happened, you will go back to your table, ask for another glass of wine and dance one more time._ Just like that, she felt her body obediently walk back to her table, everything that just happened just flashing from her mind as if it were all just a dream. Forgotten and never to be remembered, she hailed the waiter for another glass of wine and swiftly began swaying again to the beat of the jazz.

Marcel walked back to the front of the restaurant. He was still trying to figure out why Klaus would send someone after the girl he had been watching but he knew that he would never get answers just continuing to follow her. So he did what he knew best. He put on his charming little smile, cleaned himself up from the mess of the brawl and walked over to where she was dancing. She turned as he approached her, smiled and looked up at him.

"Good evening. I'm Marcel Gerard and I have been watching you dance all night." He extended his arm, grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. With a smirk, he added "I couldn't help but notice your beauty." And the seductive smile was all she needed to forget about turning in for the night and invite him to sit and join her.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I do not own any of the Originals cast or story line script. This was just an attempt at writing, after having been out for so long. Please leave your comments, reviews, etc..and tell me what you think? If it's liked, I will continue on. Thank you! ~ChinitaMari3**


End file.
